This invention relates generally to the field of container spreading apparatuses. In particular, the invention concerns an improved device for spreading open a container.
Today, large consumer demand for products places pressure on manufacturers to meet this demand. A product area that is presently experiencing a large increase in consumer demand is the field of breakfast products, e.g., cereals. Producers and manufacturers of cereal products strive to meet this increased demand by designing and implementing automated systems capable of producing and packaging cereal in large quantities. However, this increased automation has produced a separate and distinct set of problems concerning the integration and functionality of system components.
During a typical cereal packaging process, a flexible pouch is placed within a protective outer carton. A filler apparatus places cereal into the resilient pouch. Additionally, if advertising considerations warrant, a premium, e.g., a coupon or a three dimensional toy can be placed inside the flexible pouch along with the cereal.
Known devices suitable for opening or parting the flexible pouch so as to allow the pouch to receive the cereal or premium include triangular plungers or bobbins. Usually, the plungers are placed at opposite ends of the pouch and biased downward into the pouch. Upon insertion into the pouch, the increasing cross-section of the plungers causes the slack side panels of the pouch to become taut, allowing a predetermined amount of cereal to be received therein. Normally, the system operator must monitor the placement of the plungers into the pouch.
A problem with the foregoing design is that the plungers often tear the pouch, thereby spilling the cereal product. Such a design results in excessive amounts of product and packaging waste, and a corresponding loss of man-hours in removing the destroyed packaging and lost product. Another problem with the above design is that the plungers may not adequately spread the pouch if the improper plunger is selected, and not properly adjusted. This failure to properly spread the pouch results in an improper filling of the pouch with cereal. Finally, the prior device requires the system operator to constantly monitor and adjust the plunger during operation.
As the above-described and other prior art spreading apparatuses have proven less than optimal, an object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for spreading open a pouch or container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a reliable and effective spreading apparatus.
Still another object of the invention is to eliminate the need for operator judgment during the spreading and filling process.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that requires no adjustments notwithstanding the use of different size pouches.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a relatively cost effective spreading apparatus that is easily integrated with existing assembly line machinery.
Other general and more specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and evident from the drawings and description which follows.